


Heaven In Hiding

by KaiserinAstraia



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, POV Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Switching, Who Tops? Yes, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserinAstraia/pseuds/KaiserinAstraia
Summary: If you asked Sora what had happened between coming home and being pressed against the kitchen counter, he couldn’t have told you.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 126





	Heaven In Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this, couldn't figure out the title, and then suddenly realized the lyrics to Heaven In Hiding by Halsey matched this fic WAY too fucking well not to use so, there you go.

If you asked Sora what had happened between coming home and being pressed against the kitchen counter, he couldn’t have told you. His head was swimming in the smell of sweat and sex in the air, a hint of musty and sweet and wet; was swimming in the heat of Riku’s back against Sora’s shoulder and chest, heavy and skin slick from agitation; was _swimming, swimming, swimming_ in the sight of Riku shaking under Sora’s touch like the vibrato of violin strings, twitching with every stroke and pinch like a hard pluck on a taught string. The sound matched, a song from Riku’s own lips that sent shivers through Sora’s body violent enough to derail all thought separate from his one purpose. 

One of Riku’s pecs rested nicely against Sora’s cheek, a firm pillow as far as Sora was concerned, whereas the other was cupped tightly in Sora’s hand. If Sora turned his head, he’d see the perky, red, and thoroughly worshiped nipple still in between his fingers being squeezed and brushed in a maddeningly non-rhythm that made Riku loud in ways he never was in any other situation. Even more deliciously, if he turned his head, his mouth would be perfectly aligned to lick and bite Riku’s other nipple like he would a cherry, teasing smooth skin and nibbling like it’d give way to sweetness; (and he had, extensively). He couldn’t peer up to Riku’s face, being tucked under his massive, trembling arm, but Sora knew what it was like from memory, and god, one glance would ruin his resolve, so instead he kept his eyes on the _prize_. 

Down Riku’s flushed chest, the hills and valleys of his taught, slick abdomen, and narrow but _full_ hips, was his thick, hot, fuchsia and _oozing_ cock, trapped in Sora’s vice-grip as Sora stroked hard up and down, up and down, slow and deliberate, watching mesmerized at the strong curve, the pulsing hardness against his palm like his own heartbeat, and the pre-come flowing enough to drip down and get in between his fingers.

Sora licked his lips, his tongue wet from salivation at the thought of all he could _do_ to all this beauty and strength and _perfection_ against him, the songs he could compose and spill from Riku’s lips. Riku was more than an instrument, he was music itself, seeping searing pleasure into Sora’s bones with every gasp, stuttered sentence, and sweet cry of Sora’s name. All Sora had to do was guide, coax it out as the conductor, a physical and verbal baton to bring the melody to life. For Sora, that was as easy as breathing, the praises rolling off his tongue in huffs.

“God, Riku, you’re so _good—_ ” He squeezed at the base, a sinful pinch on a bulging vein trailing up to Riku’s head.

“Ahh,” Riku gasped, hips threatening to buck. He gripped around Sora’s torso tighter, and Sora bit back a groan. Sora was so hot and turned on he couldn’t even feel his legs, and wondered if it was actually Riku holding him up, or Sora’s sheer determination to make Riku fall apart _just like this_ that was keeping Sora upright. Sora pulled his grip on Riku up, all the way to the head, and back down again, firm and sure from ample practice, spilling more words that only scratched the surface of the worship. 

“You’re doing so well; you feel _incredible_.” And god, did he _mean_ it, took pleasure from each inch of Riku’s cock in his hands like a gulp of ambrosia into the cup of his stomach. If offered eternity, he’d take it to spend right here, christening every one of Riku’s nerves with pleasure. He pinched Riku’s nipple again between the knuckles of his fingers, drawing even nearer to Riku, a moth to flame.

“Sor— _hah,_ ” Riku brokenly moaned, hips twitching again in effort to resist the urge to fuck Sora’s hand. Sora’s dick bumped Riku’s thigh in the movement and a sound left Sora’s lips, high and rich and Riku parroted back a desperate, “ _mmm_ ,” like he agreed.

“I’m so hard, Riku — all for you,” Sora panted, desire surging through him in time with Riku’s ragged breaths and twitching stomach, distracting but not enough, “You _deserve_ it.”

_Deserve_ hung hot and heavy between them, made Sora’s breath quicken despite his resolve to stay in control, but he felt like he’d fallen to his knees. Riku sucked in air and with barely even another sound Sora stroked up and down faster, feeling their shared tempo increase like a march to heaven. Riku’s desperation went straight to Sora’s head, a grin forming even as he licked his lips again. He laughed, a little giddy, and continued, “Stay with me, you can do it.” Though he said it, Sora goaded Riku closer to that invisible edge, rolling his wrist like a smooth, quick scale to catch the sensitive spot right under the head of Riku’s dick _just_ right.

“Sora, Sora, _Sora_ ,” Riku chanted, a symphony for Sora’s ears alone that would have Sora speaking in otherworldly languages if he weren’t so focused, so captivated by every movement of Riku’s perfect body. The head in Sora’s greedy hand dribbled more pre-come, and Sora felt every drop on the digits of his fingers. “Sora-hah—” Riku moaned again, desperation reaching a fever pitch, “m’gonna—”

“Mm, you’re close?” Sora replied breathlessly, holding his pace steady, near moaning when Riku’s cock twitched eagerly in his hands. “C’mon, Riku, give it to me,” Sora lilted, “you know you wanna.” Sora challenged because he _wanted_ to see it, the way a flawless being fell apart, how every piece broke into a perfect note and bound back together like a chord.

Riku never disappointed him. His whole body twitched like a skipped beat, and he gripped Sora tighter, practically knocking the air out of Sora’s lungs, but Sora barely noticed over Riku’s strangled groan and sudden release, his come bursting out the head and high. Sora moaned at the sight of it, near wishing he were consuming it instead, but he ushered out more praises instead, “Mmm, Riku, that’s it, you’re so amazing, you’re _beautiful—_.”

The heat emanating from Riku’s skin intensified, and Sora melted into it, his own arousal throbbing in want watching Riku orgasm so _much_. “Mmm—uh!” Riku’s body shook so hard Sora could barely hold on to stroke him out of the orgasm, but Sora held on like a chorus, repeating the motion in reverent lines.

“Let it _aaall_ out,” Sora encouraged, delirious in the finale. Riku’s cock twitched in his hands, the last spurts of come dribbling down his head and onto Sora’s fingers. He felt the waves of pleasure as if it were his own though the want never relented, stroking him through the orgasm like it’d make Sora release, too. He only pulled his hand away when Riku’s dick finally lost its vigor, and upon liberation Riku pivoted around and backed Sora further against the counter.

Sora gasped but it was instantly swallowed by Riku’s lips. They were hot and soft and hypnotizing. All the control and bravado Sora had while getting Riku off melted like ice-cream in the summer sun; he only had thoughts for _Riku,_ his body pressed against him, and _what did Riku want to do?_ Ugh, but Sora still had his shirt on, and the damn counter edge was digging painfully into his lower back.

Sora whined into their kiss, and Riku lifted Sora onto the counter effortlessly. They broke apart just long enough for Sora to shed the shirt and throw it somewhere (hopefully not the sink, but oh well, it was laundry day—) before Sora spread his knees and Riku centered himself between them. Wordlessly, they returned to kissing, Sora’s mouth shamelessly opening to seek Riku’s taste. He tasted a little bitter, but rich — his afternoon coffee, and the taste unique to Riku himself.

The taste went forgotten when Riku grabbed Sora’s hips and pulled him closer, strong grip digging into the muscle of his lower back and ass both soothing and _hot_. Thank god they lived alone, because Sora groaned with no restraint as he hooked his legs around Riku to show his agreement that they should have no space between them. 

Their chests touched; Riku’s was slick with sweat, but Sora liked it. He liked knowing it was _his_ fault, that Riku got worked up over _him_. 

But now it seemed it was Sora’s turn, as Riku lazily explored Sora’s mouth with his tongue. He always acted like they had all the time in the world, which Sora loved and hated and loved to hate — he was so hard already, having watched Riku come undone by his hands, he just wanted to cum in Riku’s arms and then go cuddle on the couch, or something, but Sora knew Riku wouldn’t let him off that easy.

To express his desperation, Sora snaked his arms under Riku’s and latched his fingers on Riku’s shoulder blades, letting his nails dig just enough to scrape but not scratch. Later, he’d trace the red lines like roads between Sora’s bites from earlier and relish in the way Riku would shiver against him, but for now, he was addicted to the softness of Riku’s skin and how his supple muscles gave way to his fingers.

The jerk _chuckled_ at him, his breath ghosting across Sora’s lips. Sora frowned. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” Riku replied lightly, like a liar. But before Sora could express as much, he trailed kisses across his cheek and to Sora’s ear, then nipping on the lobe. It was enough to make Sora’s thoughts swim again. “Tell me what you want,” Riku whispered in his ear, voice low and gravelly like it only was when he just woke up or just came. Sora shivered against him.

How had it come to this? Just minutes ago, Sora had Riku begging and now Sora felt like any moment he’d be doing the same. Well, the power was fun while it lasted — and he’d be a liar if Sora said he didn’t love when Riku took the reins and let Sora make whatever indulgent demands he pleased.

It was hard for Sora to decide exactly what he wanted with Riku stroking his thumb across the peak of Sora’s hip bones — extra hard that Riku was still kissing and nipping around the cusp of his ear. 

“ _Ugh_ , Riku, _please_ just touch me,” Sora finally groaned out of frustration and need, and dammit Sora could practically _feel_ Riku’s grin in his kisses, could see in his mind’s eye exactly how Riku looked so victorious.

“S’that all?” Riku murmured again, his hands slipping lower to caress Sora’s thighs over his basketball shorts. Sora regretted having kept them on, and it wasn’t exactly easy to take them off while he sat, so he had to accept the warmth of Riku’s hands pouring through the fabric, the soft cloth teasing the soft skin between his legs. 

“Unless you fuck me on this counter, _yes_ ,” Sora growled out, equally a challenge and a warning. If Riku kept teasing him this way, he’d touch _himself_ and steal Riku’s fun — or at least try, and see how determined Riku was to do it.

Riku sucked in a breath right on Sora’s neck, causing Sora to shiver. Much to his dismay, Riku pulled back and met Sora’s eyes, cheeks still pink from coming and irises still a deep emerald green. Riku looked over Sora with a hungry gaze, and Sora swallowed dryly. 

“You want to?” Riku asked. “Here?”

“Yeah,” Sora said breathlessly. “ _You_ have to go get the lube, though.”

Smirking, Riku slid open the drawer next to Sora. “Sure,” Riku said, then retrieved a small bottle that he shook in front of Sora’s face.

“When did you—” Sora began, but Riku kissed him again with a smile, and Sora found that he didn’t care ‘when’ as the anticipation of getting fucked settled in his stomach like butterflies. He felt the same every time — giddy and impatient.

Riku’s deep but leisured kisses reminded Sora that Riku had a longer refractory period than he did, but that suited the situation just fine; Sora would enjoy getting prepped in the meantime. 

FIghting back a smile, Sora caught Riku’s lip mid-kiss and pulled back. Riku’s eyes fluttered open, long silver eyelashes shimmering against pink cheeks, and Sora stared back before he lightly pushed Riku back by his shoulders. Riku huffed but knew what Sora’s intent was — Sora hopped off the counter and shimmied his shorts and underwear off, sliding them away across the kitchen floor tile, and then hopped back up.

Riku had taken the opportunity to slick his fingers with lube. Leaning back onto his palms, Sora angled his hips so that he rested on his tail bone and let his legs fall open. Riku’s eyes lit up at the sight, and even though Sora and Riku had done this _so many_ times before, Sora still couldn’t help but blush a little at the exposure and eagerness he displayed just with the single gesture.

Riku put himself in between Sora’s legs again, though tilted himself to the side and rested against Sora’s left thigh. “You’re so beautiful,” he said, painfully sincere. Sora’s response was choked off when Riku rimmed his hole with one lubed finger, the liquid still a little chilled.

“You’re not half-bad yourself,” Sora managed to reply. He knew he wouldn’t be forming words much longer as his breath became laboured and his senses filled his mind louder than his thoughts. He was so hard that it _hurt_ already. “Riku, I’m not sure that I’ll last very—” 

Riku pressed a kiss to Sora’s jaw at the same time he pressed a finger inside of him. “Mmm,” Sora groaned, and Riku took to nipping and licking along Sora’s jaw as he let Sora get adjusted. 

God, Sora already felt light headed and cloudy. Even the slight fullness of one of Riku’s fingers was enough to make his gut twist in want and dick paint his tummy with pre-come. “Move already,” Sora panted, and luckily for him, Riku compiled without any snarky remarks.

He became accustomed to the in and out slide easily, but slid his eyes closed and tilted his head back, resting it against the upper cabinet, to just enjoy the sensation. Riku’s breath had picked up too, ghosting against Sora’s neck — Sora hoped Riku was watching him head to toe, that the sight would drive him crazy.

Soon enough Riku added a second finger, and Sora hissed.

“You’re amazing, Sora,” Riku whispered, both a confession and a comfort. Then Sora felt Riku trail the tips of his fingers from his free hand up Sora’s hard shaft, and it almost made Sora lose it right then and there.

“Riku,” Sora gasped, and there was no room in his mind for any other thought from that point on. Riku fingered Sora in earnest, keeping a steady pace with the two fingers, occasionally _just_ brushing Sora’s prostate. Simultaneously, Riku gripped Sora’s cock and began stroking long, torturously slow and strong strokes. 

Sora felt like he’d burst into flames, the pleasure suddenly so much all at once. After being left untouched so long, on the edge for so long, Riku’s ministrations were almost too much now. Sora was vaguely aware he was shaking and moaning, but couldn’t stop even if he wanted to. It was all he could do to resist thrusting into Riku’s hand, the slide and friction so good he could cry. But before he broke, Riku added the third finger, filling Sora so much more.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Riku hotly groaned and Sora tilted his head to search blindly for Riku’s lips again. If he had enough time to speak a single thought, Sora would have told Riku he’s hotter, imagining how Riku would look once inside him, the kitchen light creating all the right shadows down Riku’s chest and stomach, and his kiss-bruised lips open to let Sora’s name pour out his mouth. But instead Sora sobbed into Riku’s mouth when they finally kissed again, Riku’s taste heaven on Sora’s tongue.

Forget fire, Sora felt like he’d melt into hot magma. Pleasure pooled in his core and pulsed all the way out to his fingertips, and how wonderfully Riku’s fingers filled him did nothing to keep Sora’s impending and well-earned orgasm at bay. In Sora’s mind, he told Riku he was about to come, but all that came out of his mouth was a chant of Riku’s name, broken and desperate. Part of him wanted Riku to stop so he didn’t come until Riku was inside him, but a bigger part of him was too far gone to hold back.

But Riku didn’t slow or stop, instead encouraging him with sweet nothings in Sora’s ear, marching Sora to the very edge. Just when Sora thought he’d cry from being _so close_ but _not there_ , Riku’s fingers brushed his prostate again, and that was it.

“ _Riku!_ ”

Like a thunderstrike, Sora’s sight washed in white, nerves throbbing in a pleasure-near-pain, electric and seizing. Sora had no idea what his limbs were doing and he didn’t care. Each throb felt like a wave crashing on a shore within him until all weight and substance in his body was washed away. Sora let it go willingly.

He still felt like he was floating when he finally opened his eyes. Riku was still right there, placing loving kisses all over his face and neck which Sora sighed into. A few blinks and he could see the mess he made of himself, his come in white streaks across his tummy and chest, and that it’d had the intended effect on Riku; he was hard again, cock standing tall and angrily pink. Mindlessly, Sora licked his lips.

“What’re you waiting for?” Sora mumbled, voice small like he was on the verge of sleep.

Riku kissed Sora’s nose before laughing airily. “Give yourself a minute,” he chided. 

“No,” Sora retorted petulantly. Clumsily, he leaned up just enough so he could reach Riku’s cock and stroked him a few times. Still, it was good enough that Riku’s breath stuttered and he leaned more against Sora, leaving himself completely open to whatever Sora wanted.

It was true that Sora still felt like happy jelly, body both numb and sensitive at the same time, but he kinda like that. Sometimes he liked when Riku took him to the edge of too much, dancing on the line between overstimulation and pleasure. Today was one of those times.

“Fuck me, Riku,” Sora pleaded, “I wanna feel you.”

Riku never said no to him. “Ok,” Riku panted, and before Sora could blink, he centered himself between Sora’s legs. 

Sora watched through lidded eyes as Riku poured more lube onto himself, slicking his cock from balls to tip. Inadvertently, Sora’s legs fell open farther. As Riku lined himself to Sora’s entrance, Sora encouraged him with little “yes, please,” whispered, and with a final wanting stare between them, he pushed in.

Three fingers wasn’t really comparable to Riku’s girth and solidity, but Sora relished in the sensation of utter _fullness_. Riku halted once fully sheathed and pulled Sora against his chest, engulfing him in his heady scent and warmth. Sora couldn’t help but melt into it — this was one of Sora’s favorite parts; being filled and held by _Riku_ , the love of his life, his best friend, his everything. Sora sighed Riku’s name toward Riku’s heart, love drunk and content, but then kissed under Riku’s chin, squeezing his trembling frame.

“You can move,” Sora whispered. He leaned back again, and Riku nodded. With a shaky breath he pulled out about half-way before pushing in again.

And, _oh_ , it was the perfect amount of _too much_. Riku was taking it easy on him — the infuriating gentleman that he was — and going at a slow, shallow pace. Sora felt he was the hot coals in a fireplace, sparking with every gentle prod. 

“You feel so good,” Riku panted.

Sora smiled, a little content and a little playful. “‘M I tight enough, Riku?”

“ _Yes,_ ” he hissed, and thrusted a little faster and deeper. They moaned in unison, and though Sora had only come a little over five minutes ago, he felt a tiny flame ignite in his core again.

Hooking his legs around Riku’s abdomen, he tried to bring Riku closer, make him go deeper, to chase the burgeoning pleasure that’d sail him to another release. But Riku knew Sora too well; though Riku was so close that his hips pushed hard into Sora’s inner thighs, he kept his thrusts to the same depth. 

Sora whined but Riku silenced him with a kiss. Despite holding himself back, Riku tasted like desperation and longing, his kiss deep and wet and searching. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku’s neck and pushed their chests together, getting lost in the moment and their connection, their connectedness as they sought to touch each other everywhere they could. 

Sora never got tired of this; not just the sex but the togetherness, like they were sewn together into one tapestry, belonging and whole together. Sometimes it was frightening, just how much he craved these moments — how Sora wanted to give himself over to Riku again and again, and take Riku for himself. He wanted to be the only one who could give Riku this pleasure, the only one Riku wanted to have, because Riku was the only one for Sora.

“Riku,” Sora whimpered, and let his hips convey his desire, rolling to meet Riku’s thrusts. Riku’s hands gripped Sora’s hips harder, flirting with pain but not committing and Sora bit his lip against another moan. Sora loved when he could push Riku past the point of gentleness, unwinding his self-control, and Riku was almost there now. 

With a muted, broken groan, Riku attacked Sora’s neck with sucking kisses and bites and finally picked up his pace, taking Sora harder and faster. Sora’s whole body felt like a live wire, sparking with each lick of Riku’s tongue, nip of his teeth, and prod of his cock inside him. The slide of Riku’s cock in and out of him was both smooth and rough, grounding and maddening. He was _so close_ to hitting Sora’s prostate again; mindlessly, Sora writhed on the counter, attempting to angle his hips just right — but Riku beat him to it. With one guided tug with his hands and a minute pivot of his hips, he slammed into the spot on his next thrust, and the sound Sora made was neither quiet nor intelligible.

Though he’d already come, the pleasure was no less hungry or intense than before; in fact, Sora thought it felt _better_ , like he might truly lose himself and drown in it. 

“This what you wanted?” Riku asked into the spot just under his ear. Though meant to be a little tease, Riku’s voice was so low and fucked out, the sincerity of the question leaked through, and Sora nodded enthusiastically.

“ _Yes_ , Riku, it feels so good,” he babbled, “—wanted you, always want you—.”

It was then that Sora felt how hard he was as Riku hugged him as close as they could possibly be. Even the small amount of friction their sweat-covered skin gave Sora’s cock was enough to cause him to tremble. He wouldn’t last much longer, and Riku showed no signs of letting up.

“Sora—”  
  


“Come inside me,” Sora begged, nudging the side of Riku’s head until he could pepper searching kisses on his cheeks. “Fill me up, _please_ , I want to feel you.”

Sora knew that despite his pleas, Riku wouldn’t allow himself to come until Sora did, but luckily Riku wouldn’t have to wait long. Every slam of Riku inside of him sent stars across Sora’s vision and coiled heat in his core like a hot metal spring. His heels dug into Riku’s back and his toes were curled, numbed from the relentless sensations. Even his butt cheeks were going a little numb, pressed hard onto the cold stone counter for this long, but god it was so worth it.

Sora hadn’t even noticed that he began rocking his hips to meet every thrust, but it was the hammer slamming on the last nails of this coffin. The pleasure filled him like a cup overflowing. “Rik— u, Riku, I’m—” Riku crashed his lips onto Sora one more time, and Sora broke apart with a scream into the kiss.

He seized in Riku’s arms, unable to even breathe as his orgasm crashed over him — it was so violent he thought nothing for several whole seconds, eyes rolled back and grip on Riku’s shoulders tight enough to bruise or scratch. He didn’t know which he was doing. The first thing he felt after the height of bliss was the incessant _throb_ , and if Riku kept going for much longer Sora knew he’d cry from overstimulation—

But Sora was spared; Riku mercilessly slammed into him again and again with abandon, but then froze with a broken gasp. Sora knew he came by the way Riku’s dick twitched inside him, and Sora encouraged him with little moans of his name. Though Riku’s shallow thrusts through his orgasm nearly made Sora curl into himself, Sora moaned with him until Riku stilled, laying on Sora until he was pressed into the cabinet.

For a solid minute, they simply breathed. Sora’s thoughts were slow and his body was even slower, like his being was swimming in a golden light. He only began to return to reality when Riku began rubbing Sora’s back in soothing circles, nuzzling his nose into the crook between Sora’s neck and shoulder.

“Holy shit,” Sora breathed, nuzzling back with his nose into Riku’s hair. Despite the strong scent of sex and sweat, his hair still smelled like his fresh scented shampoo.

“Good?” Riku asked. 

“ _Great_.” Sora unhooked his ankles from behind Riku’s back and let his legs dangle off the counter, causing Riku to slip out of him. It was a strange sensation but not a new one and so he merely shivered. Trailing his still-shaking hands over Riku’s upper arms, he asked, “You?”

“You’re… amazing. I love you. So fucking much.”

“Hnn,” Sora said, smiling as the words settled in his heart for safe-keeping. He gave Riku’s temple a smooch. “I love you, too.”

Riku finally gathered the strength to stand on his own again. His gaze trailed over Sora, who was nothing short of a hot mess, covered in come, sweat, bruises and bite marks. Riku’s expression turned into a mix of fondness and diffidence. 

“You’re a mess,” Riku said. There was a towel hanging off the stove that Riku handed to him, which would be good enough for now.

As he wiped down his chest and stomach, he retorted, “Speak for yourself.” He eyed Riku’s wild, sweat-matted hair and got an idea. He put the towel down and out-stretched his arms, flexing his hands childishly. “I wanna shower. Carry me.”

Riku stared at him, gauging how serious Sora was. To make his point, Sora kicked his feet and pouted which earned him a snort of amusement. Still, he tucked an arm under Sora’s legs and wrapped the other around his waist, so Sora put his arms around Riku’s neck. He lifted Sora like it was nothing, which, if he hadn’t been fucked senseless already, would have been a turn on. Right now, it was just endearing, and Sora leaned his head against Riku’s chest.

As Riku effortlessly carried Sora out of the kitchen, Sora got a funny thought. “When we get married,” Riku’s arms tightened, but Sora didn’t notice right away, “you should carry me over the threshold just like this.”

Sora looked up with a grin, and Riku looked down. He had a peculiar expression. “When?”

Suddenly, Sora understood — but didn’t have to think hard to respond. “When!” He affirmed, and kissed the corner of Riku’s mouth. Then, he returned to the joke. “Just like this. Completely naked.”

“Oh my god,” Riku said, sighing, but he smiled wide too. “No.”

Sora gasped in mock-outrage, tilting back and flailing in Riku’s arms. “What! Oh, the rejection — you don’t want to marry me? I perish from heartbreak.”

And then, Sora was falling — and landed with a bounce onto their bed. “Rikuuu!”

He heard Riku laugh from the bathroom just a few feet away and the sound of running water. Sora scrambled off the bed and to the bathroom door, where Riku tugged him in and closed the door to a crack. Riku met him with a searing kiss — not wanting, just loving, and Sora’s knees nearly gave out.

Luckily, Riku led him to the edge of the tub and only broke the kiss when Sora was sitting securely on it. With a gentle hand he cupped Sora’s cheek and said, “If you marry me, you can have anything you want — except that.”

Truly, the moment they began dating Sora knew they’d eventually marry — it wasn’t ever a question. But hearing Riku say it, even in the context of one of Sora’s jokes, made Sora pause lest all the joy he felt made him explode.

Sora pretended to consider the deal, tilting his head side to side, and then met Riku’s eyes before he replied, “I think I can live with that.” He kissed Riku’s nose gently, and when he opened his eyes again, Riku’s eyes looked a little misty. “This isn’t me proposing, by the way,” Sora added. “I’ll do it properly when you least expect it.”

“Not if I beat you to it first,” Riku retorted.

Before Sora could respond, Riku sprayed him with the shower head.

If you had asked Sora how they’d gone from sex to marriage speculation to getting the entire bathroom wet, he couldn’t have told you — he was too busy getting lost in the moments of their every day lives, swimming in the love between them that’d last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! I'm on Twitter @KaiserinAstraia!


End file.
